


Would you be so kind?

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Dodie clark song, F/F, F/M, Family friends AU, Fluff, High School AU, Mutual Pining, Mutual Pinning, Oneshot, Song fic, best friends au, broganes, fem! keith, fem! klance, fem! lance, un established relationship, would you be so kind by dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Oh would you beso kindas to fall in love with me





	Would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> the song Would you be so kind? by Dodie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=8Ypnr33sEmg
> 
> Keith= Kat  
> Lance= Lana  
> (Everyone else is their canon gender.)
> 
> *translations at the bottom notes

Lana and Kat knew each other since they were babies. Their families were best friends. The moment Kat was brought in by the Shiroganes, when she was 3, there were playdates arranged. The day after her arrival she was set up to meet Lana. They became best friends immediately. They grew up together. Lana was there for Kat when she broke her leg from skateboarding when they were 10. Kat was there when Lana got her period at 12, she was also jealous. Lana was there too when a year later Kat got hers. Kat was there when Lana got her first date at 14. Lana was there, at the principal's office, when Kat beat up a guy that grabbed her butt when they were 15. They were there for each other through discovering their sexualities at 16; Lana coming out as bisexual and Kat as a lesbian.

Basically, they were attached to the hip. They did everything together. Including ukulele lessons. Kat asked Lana during a sleepover if she liked the ukulele, when Lana said yes Kat took it as a sign to start the lessons together. She asked her parents. Next week both of them got ukuleles and their first lesson was the next day. That night they had a sleepover at Lana's. They decided to decorate their ukuleles, since they were both plain.

"So, what do you want to do for your uke—that was terrible," sighed Lana. "I'm never calling a ukulele uke I'm sorry." They laughed.

"I mean if you give me your word."

"I promise on Ms.Fluffybottom." Kat gasped.

"You really do mean it don't you?"

"Always." They laughed again.

"Well, I wanted to paint it rainbow- "

"You know; you could dial down the gay. What's next, are you going to wear flannel to the lessons?"

"I like to embrace my gayness. And no, I'm not wearing flannel...maybe, I haven't decided, but I'm wearing my mothman shirt."

"We're gonna get bullied." Lana laughed.

"Don't say that! Mothman is the only man I'd-"

"Go straight for—I know; you've said it too many times." Lana looked at her ukulele for a second, "If you're doing the gay flag, I need to do the bi flag, now don't I?"

"I don't want to force you into anything but do it or else I need a new best friend."

"What! You wouldn't! You don't have any other friends."

"Yes, I do. I've got the Pidgeon, I've got Hunk and Shiro."

"Shiro does not count. He's your brother."

"Whatever, then Allura. Pidge shall be your replacement."

"Pidge cannot compare to me."

"That's true but you got to do what you got to do."

"Whatever." Lana got the paint from her closet and picked up the remote for her T.V. "Wanna marathon friends or the office?"

"I was thinking Parks and Recreation."

"Good thinking. And you know what, since you didn't say the Mothman conspiracies; you get to pick season."

Kat finished her ukulele, but Lana fell asleep halfway through hers. Kat decided to put her in her bed and finish Lana's ukulele. Once she finished she laid down next to her in the bed. She couldn't sleep so she started thinking. She looked at Lana. She admired her long and dark eyelashes, her almost nonexistent eyebrows she always drew on in the mornings, her dark pink and plump lips (a/n: at this point the author realized how gay she was), her button like nose and those faint, faint freckles you could only see if you were as close as Kat was. Kat was in deep and she didn't like it. Out of all the girls in the world, she had to fall in love with her best friend? It was so frustrating! Because, most crushes, you like a person you don't know too well and then you get over them when you find out their bad habits and gross tendencies. But Kat knew everything about Lana! All of Lana's bad habits, all of her gross tendencies, all of her bad days and good days: and all of those thing made Kat fall harder and harder.

Kat sighed; she was fucked. For now though, the main problem was getting the right amount of sleep for her ukulele classes. Kat decided to try to fall asleep. She gave Lana a small peck on her forehead and said goodnight. She fell asleep moments later.

The next morning, she was met with a screaming Lana; "Get up! Get up! Mamá made pancakes! Kat, they have chocolate chips, this isn't time for playing around! Benny is gonna eat them all!" Kat woke up with a groan. She mumbled something along the lines of five more minutes but it didn't make much sense. Lana grabbed her foot and dragged her off the bed. She screamed as her shirt rode up.

"Lana! You wanna see my tits or something?! Take me to diner first, oh my god!" Kat said fixing her shirt as fast as possible.

"S-sorry. I just wanted pancakes."

"You don't need me to feed you, do you? You could just eat with the rest of your family."

"But I want to eat with you."

"Ugh, fine." Kat lifted her hand so Lana would help her up. Lana helped her up and dragged her down the stairs.

"Benny, if you ate our pancakes better start saying your goodbyes!" said Lana. They sat down just as Benny was retracting his fork from Kat's plate.

"Hey!" said Kat. Benny just smiled innocently.

"So, girls, are you ready for you lessons?" said Lana's mom, Sophia.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I've always liked the ukulele but I never really thought of actually playing. I'm so glad Kat brought up the idea. Oh, have you seen our new and improved ukuleles? Kat's has the pride flag, or like, you know rainbow. Mine has the bisexual flag but I never finished it-"

"I finished it for you." Said Kat, with her mouth full.

"Yes, you did, thank you, Kat. They both turned out so pretty! You have to see them after breakfast. Oh, did my packages from Sephora come in." Sophia denied, "Aww, what about my asos?" Sophia denied again. "What a bummer I wanted to use it for today. But, hey, I have a closet full of clothes! Can you make me coffee? You already made? Give me a mug please."

"Eat, mi hija, your food will get cold."

"Okay."

"Is there more Sophia?" asked Kat.

"You already finished?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, 'cause I wasn't talking." Lana feigned and offended gasp.

"It's true, mi corazón, hablas por un tubo y siete llaves." Lana gasped again at her mother's comment.

"See?" said Kat. Lana made and indignant sound and finally started eating though.

"And yes, Kat," Sophia gave Kat another two pancakes. "Let me just start making more."

Soon enough all the McClain-Sanchez (Kat is an honorary member) were downstairs eating. Once most of the minors were finished they begun to watch SpongeBob in the couch. Well, the younger ones had to sit on the floor but the rest were in couch. Kat, had eaten so much and was so tired that she fell asleep again on Lana. Lana was not complaining.

Sophia told Lana it was time to get ready for the lessons so, she woke up Kat. Kat got ready pretty fast. She quickly washed her face (with soap which made Lana cringe every time; it wasn't even soap for acne???). She lightly brushed her hair, to remove the majority of her bedhead. She grabbed her mothman shirt and the first jeans she found with some random shoes. And, of course, the lesbian staple: a plaid shirt. Then she was done after putting on a beanie.

Lana on the other hand... she washed her face with her face wash. She toned her face. She put on moisturizer. Then she put on hydrating sunblock. She straightened her hair and thoroughly brushed it until it was perfect. She took almost half an hour in choosing her outfit. Then she started with her makeup. Which took her approximately 45 minutes. She put on her outfit carefully to not smudge her make up. Only to decide she didn't like the outfit and change. Which took another half hour. 

They made their way to the lessons, somehow on time. They had fun. They learned. Then they kept going to the lessons every Sunday. Which meant every Saturday one stayed in the others houses. Lana loved to stay at Kat's. It was much more quiet, the internet was faster and, by far her favorite, Shiro would do her eyeliner in the morning. Kat loved to stay at Lana's, it was fun having Lana's sisters and brothers around, the breakfast was absolutely the best and she had the freedom of falling asleep wherever she felt like (her parents hated that).

Soon enough school started. They got to hang out with their other friends as a squad once again. Pidge, Hunk, Lana, Kat and, occasionally, Allura. Hunk was, well a hunk, that was with Lana in almost all her classes. Pidge was a nerd, that had almost every class with Kat. Allura was 'the prettiest girl' Lana had ever seen (spoiler alert: right after Kat). She tried to flirt with her once and ended up having a casual conversation about make up instead. She became friends with the others fast. Since she was a grade above them, they couldn't hang out that much.

As school started, there were quickly announcements of a homecoming dance. It was endorsed to bring a date, so everyone in school was freaking out. There were a few people that had their eyes on Lana, others on Allura. Pidge wasn't going. Hunk had his eyes on Shay, a girl that he had yet to ask to be his girlfriend despite going out several times. Kat had her eye on a certain Cuban that was her best friend.

Kat, unlike Lana, was not oblivious of how many people wanted to go with Lana to homecoming. Which meant that Kat had competition. Thankfully, Kat knew Lana better than anyone in the world, she had that advantage. She knew everything that Lana liked and disliked. She knew what to do in order to get a yes. Yet, she didn't know how to do it. I mean, she had a plan, but how was she going to go up to Lana and risk their friendship? Lana was her best friend; Lana knew everything about Kat. She knew her deepest darkest secrets, she knew her weird interests, she knew her flaws and insecurities. Lana meant so much to Kat, romantic feelings aside, she loved Lana. Lana was a part of her life she could probably never replace if something went wrong.

So, yeah, she was nervous. What made her even more nervous was; the very day she decided to ask, it was as if everyone knew that today was the day. When they arrived at school, a boy, named Nyall, asked Lana to homecoming. Kat panicked but then remembered that Nyall basically betrayed her last year so, she knew Lana would say no. Which she did. Then right before class a guy, named Paul, asked Lana to homecoming with roses. This got Kat really nervous. She didn't have any dirt on him! He was nice! Thankfully, Lana politely declined.

During lunchtime Kat excused herself to go to the bathroom whilst Lana and Hunk were indulging in a deep conversation. She excused herself and Allura and Pidge went along with her. She got what she needed to ask Lana and stood at the corner where Lana's locker was. She gave Hunk the signal that she was ready; even though, she was not. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she thought she was gonna faint or throw up or both. Hunk then gave her the signal that Lana was in place. She froze, thankfully she wasn't doing this alone so Pidge and Allura pushed her (literally). She was ready to run for the hills but it was too late, Lana had spotted her.

"Hey, Kat! Why do you have the ukulele?"

"Umm...I was... I wanted to sing you a song." Kat said, nervously. Thankfully Lana didn't even notice.

"To show off how much better you are than me at the ukulele?"

"No! It's—I thought of you when I heard it and I thought—you know—why not sing it?"

"Umm... sure. Okay." Lana waited but nothing. "Uhh... are you gonna sing or not?"

"Oh! Yeah! Umm..." she gave the ukulele a little strum to check that it still sounded in tune. The she began the melody. She closed her eyes, mainly out of fear but also to try to remember the words and the cords at the same time.

"I have a question

it might seem strange

how are your lungs

are they in pain?" she sang, Pidge and Allura behind her, helping with the melody as well. She still had her eyes closed.

"Cause mine are aching

think I know why

I kinda like it

you wanna try?" she took a deep breath.

"Oh would you be

so kind

as to fall in love with me, you see

I'm trying

I know you know that I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love" as she sang she began to gain confidence, slowly opening her eyes.

"I think it's only fair

there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)

cause I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love with me" she had her eyes fully opened now and she tried not to focus on Lana's expression out of fear, though she briefly glanced during the little ukulele time in between verses and she saw that she seemed shocked but happy. This gave her lots of confidence.

"I'll write a story

be in my book

you got to join me on my page

at least take a look" she finally got the will power and confidence to fully look up for the next verse.

"Oh, where are your manners?

you need some time?

let's swap chests today

that might help you decide" she saw that Lana was indeed very happy. She was near tears. Which made Kat feel confident, not only in Lana's future answer, but in her music skills. And, of course, her feelings being reciprocated.

"Oh would you be

so kind

as to fall in love with me, you see

I'm trying

I know you know that I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love" She had been looking down during this but she decided to look up once again to continue the verse.

"I think it's only fair

there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)" she winked at Lana quickly, and saw her break into a blush and hide behind her hands. Kat smiled to herself.

"Cause I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love with me" Allura and Pidge took over briefly for the vocal play in the song, then then she rejoined.

"Oh do me a favor

Can your heart rate rise a little?

Oh do me a favor

Can your heart rate rise a little?" she finished and was determined to not look down during the last verse.

"Oh would you be

so kind

as to fall in love with me, you see

I'm trying

I know you know that I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love

I think it's only fair

there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)

cause I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love with me" she finished the song. Allura and Pidged continued with an extra verse to make the real question at stake clear.

"Oh would you be

so kind

as to go to homecoming with-" Allura and Pidges sang and Kat said:

"Me?" she looked at Lana expectantly. Lana was speechless, she simply nodded vigorously, whilst approaching Kat for a hug.

"I would love to!" she managed to say as she hugged Kat. They hugged for a while and then Lana said:

"You know how I always wait until, at least, a second date to kiss?"

"Umm, yeah." Lana pulled away and kissed Kat briefly, this time, Kat being left speechless.

"Well, I've known you for all my life, I don't think you need to go through that."

"Okay, we get it, y'all are gay!" said Pidge. "Now, take the damn flowers and chocolate Lana, my hands are getting tired!" Lana stopped hugging Kat to take the gifts.

"Aww... Thank you Kat. I couldn't ask for a better-" *gay hesitation* "date to homecoming." 'Hopefully more, soon' she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> *translations*  
> mi hija (Spanish) = my daughter.
> 
> mi corazón, hablas por un tubo y siete llaves (Spanish) = my love, you talk (this is a commonly used phrase that means you talk more than you should or simply a lot!).


End file.
